Mirror of Vanity
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: She just wants to be beautiful. She did not think that her flimsy wish would land her in the Kuroshisuji world. She had also never thought that she will be taking care of what was suppossed to be the Noah Ark Circus. She also had never thought that she will be facing supernatural troubles. All because of a flimsy wish. SI-OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I want to be beautiful... to be loved and admired like all the other beautiful piece of arts that I make._

Griselda lied down on the operation bed, cringing at the bright lights above. She closed her eyes, readying herself for what was to come, ignoring the guilty feeling in her heart for abandoning the features she was born with.

Her mom supported her decision. As fellow singers, she understood the need for beautiful face and beautiful body, but her father, an artist like her, was against it. It was not good for a mere 17 years old like her.

_I want to be more and more and more beautiful._

She could feel a slight sting of needle in her arms, before everything became dark.

And the next moment she opened her eyes, and a mirror was given into her hands, she saw a stranger staring back at her.

A beautiful breathtaking girl, unlike the reflection of a plain yet beautiful girl she used to see.

_Higher cheekbones, sharper chin, smaller lips, straight eyebrows…_

The only thing the same was her eyes – huge doe dull-green eyes with long and thick lashes and also her earth brown hair.

She could feel the difference in her legs too. It was longer. Her waist was now slimmer. She wanted to stand up and look at her full body transformation, but a hand held her down. She looked up to see the doctor of her surgery.

"It's best if you don't move too much. Your body is still adjusting."

Griselda nodded in understanding and flopped back to the bed, closing her eyes for another rest. There was another sting of anesthesia in her arm as she drifted once more into sleep.

But the next moment she opened her eyes, she did not saw the roofs of the hospital, nor did she see the doctor fussing over her. All she saw was a blue sky, and a flock of birds flying across. She stood up with urgency, wobbling a little at the new feel of her legs, before she looked around.

She could see a settlement ahead, and behind her were trees – forest. There was a road, leading from the depths of the forest to the settlement.

The settlement – city – was dull and unlike what she usually see when she travelled around cities for her concert. There was no cars, no excessive factory fog. The buildings were not those tall sky scrapers either, just a short 2 floors or 3 floors, and occasional huge houses – maybe rich people's home or an important landmark.

It was like she was brought back in time.

Griselda took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and find a solution.

She was in her long sleeved night dress which reached below her knees – that's good. At least the nurses bothered to dress her up in something or else she was going to be here naked. And thank goodness she was not in a hospital garb which exposed her back. At least she was in decent clothing, which means she can travel.

That's good, because she needs to know when and where she was, and for that, she needs to go to the settlement.

And she needs money – whatever the currency they use – urgently if she was going to stay alive.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Dolores Grenadine sighed as she peeked out of the window of her carriage. She flipped her ever favorite fan open and fanned herself. The heat could seriously kill her, really. Vincent Phantomhive should really be grateful that she actually bothered to come to the invitation when she can actually go shopping or taking care of her Opera.

She adjusted her blue feathered hat and leaned back on her chair. She heard the bustling of commoners outside, when a sudden beautiful melody caught her ears.

The melody became louder and clearer as the carriages run. Dolores immediately snapped her fan close and called out to her maid. "Reina! Stop the horse this instant!"

There was the sound of a snapping whip, followed by the neighing of horses. After a moment, the door to her carriage opened and in front, stood her maid in a bow. "Is there anything you need, Madame?"

"Accompany me," Dolores said as she went out of her carriage, Reina holding her hand to steady her as she descended. "I sense a talent for my opera, and I want whoever the owner of this voice as part of my Opera Majestueux!"

"But you will be late for the meeting in the Phantomhive Manor, Madame."

"Ignore Vincent! That man is nothing but trouble!" Dolores said as she adjusted her feathered hat to protect her skin from the sun, "This is once in a life time chance! Willy!" Dolores addressed to her butler, who was now functioning as a horseman, "Guard the carriage while I'm gone."

"Yes, Madame," a voice answered from the front of the carriage.

With that, Dolores set out to find the owner of this beautiful voice. Using her sensitive hearing as she went through the crowds of commoners, her maid slightly behind. And it led her to a crowd, huddled together as if they were entranced with this melody – a melody filled with a new combination of tunes that even an Opera lover like her had never heard.

Dolores wondered slightly if this is what commoners call as 'street singer' who sang to get money on the streets, but Dolores had heard of the songs these street singers make. It was fast and upbeat, but the voice lacked the delicacy and control like opera singers has – like this voice has.

But it was not how Opera singers sing too. It was soft and easy to the ears, unlike Opera singers which use loud booming voice, yet it was still audible even from afar.

It was entirely different song – something she never heard. A combination of fast and slow tempo, high and low tune, ascendos and descendos, added with claps of hands and snaps of fingers and occasional clicks of tongue.

And she was going to have the owner of this voice – this entirely new music – in her opera.

"Excuse me!" Dolores shouted, getting into the crowd. For the sake of this voice, she didn't mind to lower herself to the point of crowding with commoners, "Make way, please! I'd like to meet with the singer!"

When she finally tumbled to the other side, she was greeted by the sight of a pair of bare feet and a glass of half full copper coins. She looked up, ignoring the fact that she was still on the ground. She observed the girl – and unearthly beauty which clearly does not belong to a commoner – as she reared back in shock at the sudden appearance of Dolores, ceasing her songs in that instance.

Dolores stood up and dusted herself. She appraised this little child in front of her. The way she stands reminded Dolores of other nobles, filled with confidence, so this girl can't be a commoner. On the other hand, her get up – a plain white dress and barefoot – said otherwise.

"Girl," Dolores addressed as she looked down at the girl, "are you an aristocrat?"

"A-aristocrat?" the girl reared back in shock.

"Hmm…" Dolores hummed. "Any relatives? Father or mother?"

"None… I guess?"

Dolores nodded in satisfaction. _Even better_.

A smile grazed Dolores lips as she held the wrist of this girl and dragged her, ignoring the complains of the other commoners as she stopped the singer. "You're coming with me."

"Eh – what? My money!" She shouted in alarm, hands reaching to the small glass on the ground.

"Ignore it. You won't need that after this." Dolores said. When she got out of the crowd, her carriage was already there. It seems that Reina had taken the liberty and called Willy here.

"Kidnap! Kidnap!" The girl shouted as she struggled, "Help!"

Dolores smiled at the girl's quick thinking, though a bit annoyed that she might be charged by the Scotland Yard with this. Reina immediately helped her to get the girl inside the carriage before anyone of the yard came. And Willy quickly snapped the reigns, starting the carriage.

"Off to Vincent Phantomhive's Manor now!" Dolores shouted with a smile, not realizing that the girl just froze at the mention of 'Phantomhive Manor'.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Impossible. Just plain impossible.

Griselda peaked at the news paper lying on the couch of the carriage.

_4 July 1882_

If she remembered right, it was about 6 years before Kuroshitsuji story began. But it's impossible. It was just a story. She was in a world considered as anime – an anime she liked to watch.

"So, tell me about yourself," the woman in front of her demanded.

Damn! She almost forgot about the crazy aristocrat! She'll think about her being in an anime later on, she'll have to take care about her situation now. Should she retaliate? She was being kidnapped after all. Or maybe… play the role of a submissive little girl?

"E-eh? You mean?"

"Tell me your name, where you came from… basically your background? Or was it too hard for you to understand?"

Griselda fought back her scowl. _Act shy, girl, act shy…_

"Eh… my name is… Griselda," she answered with a meek shy, hiding the rising anger at being thought as someone of lower intellectual level.

"Your family? How long have you been singing? Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've been singing like that for as long as I could remember… I think."

"You think?" the aristocrat parroted, "That's not an answer! I want to know if there are others singing in a tune similar to yours!"

"I-I don't remember!" Griselda shouted, but at once she recalled the meek girl she was supposed to act as, "But I do know I'm the only one to make a melody like mine."

"You don't remember?"

Griselda took the chance and decided to play the part of an amnesiac girl. Good thing she got a small concussion scar somewhere on her skull as proof of her amnesia.

"Y-yes. When I came to several weeks ago, I don't remember anything. I've been trying to scourge the streets for a few weeks, until I decided to try my luck with my voice."

"'Try your luck with your voice' you said," the mad aristocrat repeated, "and you ended up creating an entirely new compilations and combination patterns of tunes."

There was a hum as the mad aristocrat nodded to herself, before her eyes snapped open and declared, "I've decided! From today onwards, you are my daughter! Will! We'll go buy some dress and undergarments, than we go to the Ministry Department to have her recorded as my daughter!"

"Wh- what?!" Griselda snapped, finally losing her calm at the face of such unpredictable, spontaneous spoilt noble, "And I don't have any agreement in this?"

The noblewoman just smirked as she whipped her fan open. "My name is Dolores Franciscka Fidel Grenadine. From today onwards, your name shall be Griselda Acturius Melodium Grenadine, the Heir of Grenadine Household, soon to be star of my Opera Majestueux!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

_This was a very first step to a long and heart wrenching story._

**.o0o.o0o.**

When Ciel first saw the woman through the window of his playroom, he was mesmerized, so mesmerized that he dropped his Bight the Bunny Knight in the midst of playing with Lizzie, who was holding the Bella the Bunny Princess.

Even Lizzie became quiet as she stared the woman in green dress going down a carriage, accompanying Miss Dolores, who had always loved art and songs and operas.

It was like watching a real Princess.

And the Princess came into the playroom as the adults discussed the boring adult stuffs. The Princess told them her name was Griselda, and then sings songs that told of interesting stories. Songs that sounds like the songs of heaven that lulled the children and adults alike. Even Tanaka was listening to the song aptly.

There was a song about a prince and a princess, Romeo and Juliette, songs about a travelling clown who made people laugh, songs about fairies that grows the trees and songs about a runaway prisoner.

It was all accompanied by tones and expressions and acts that entranced everyone who was watching, and occasional comedies to release the tension.

And ever since that day, Ciel had always been eager for a visit from Aunt Dolores and Sister Griselda.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Dolores will always know someone who lives to stand on a stage when she saw one. Griselda – her new daughter – was practically so bright that she can pick her even from the numerous of actors and singers in her Opera Majestueux, so bright that she can't even turn her eyes away. She knew from first glance that someone like her should be standing in the center of attention, namely the lead role. If she was not given the lead role, the lead role would be over-shadowed, forgotten under the bright light that is Griselda.

Amnesiac be damned. She brought her characters to life. And that is all that mattered to Dolores to make her the lead role.

All the opera singers had always felt… scripted… like their light was dimmed because they need to focus on their characters, remembering their lines, minding where to face so as not to block the audiences.

Griselda did not follow her script – the script she, the great Dolores, made. While that does irked her, Griselda still made sure that the impromptu changes she made did not affect the other's parts. And she made sure the changes she made was a damn good one.

And _– oh god_ – don't forget the songs she sings. Dolores also handles the music, but she had never managed to pull Griselda's style of music. So she had tasked Griselda to make a few songs. It was nothing too grand, like the opening, center piece, or the closing, but she made it wonderful all the same. She even forgo all musicals instruments in one song save for the drums, only using the voices of the singers to create music, calling this technique to be 'acapella'.

The first night of Griselda's play in Opera Majestueux had been a blast, leaving the usual numbers of customers leaving with a great impression.

And the second night, however, the tickets had been sold to the very last, and the Opera's seat was filled to the very brim, the same goes to the rest of the month.

She had been right in bringing Griselda to her Opera.

Her life as part of the Phantomhive's group has always been dangerous. The Aristocrats of Evil deal with dangerous things. She knew it, and it was also a family tradition to be part of the Aristocrats of Evil.

But it was also family tradition to continue the Opera Majestueux.

At the least, now, when she dies, she will have someone who will continue her pride and joy, and still keep those accursed Phantomhives from excessive trouble.

It was a joy to see that the Phantomhive Heir was taken by her. Hopefully, in the future, her daughter would be how Diedrich was to the Phantomhives – a pillar of support, never breaking, never ending.

That was why, when two years later, she was shot as she was infiltrating an occult party, Dolores was glad to say that _she had no regrets._

**.o0o.o0o.**

_She had never treated Dolores like she treated her parents – she can never bring herself to. But she treated Dolores with respect, befitting of a woman with a brilliant mind like hers._

_It was, after all, the least that she could do to the sister figure she finally grew fond of._

**.o0o.o0o.**

A black dress, black veil, black umbrella, and – as if the sky was mocking her – a black cloudy sky that was threatening to pour down.

It was a fitting day for Dolores's funeral, a woman who loves theatrics above all else.

She swiped the black feathered fan open, fanning herself despite the cold weather. It belongs to – used to belong to Dolores, a black fan with a purple marking on the handle, along all the other things Dolores used to own, even the carriage that she was sitting in.

Griselda forgo the rules for female nobles and kept her gaze out of the carriage window, watching as the people – _commoners_, Dolores would say, or _plebian_ would also do, then Griselda would protest since she _used_ to be one of them too - interact in their daily lives, hurrying back to shelter because surely, there will be a storm brewing.

Sure enough, the first rain drop hit her window carriage, then the down pour stared, but not as harsh as Griselda had predicted. Griselda sighed and leaned her forehead to the cool glass surface.

Most of the maids and butlers working in the Grenadine Manor had decided that she was not worth serving because she was not of noble blood, and then, in a fit of anger, she decided to fire all of the servants working there. They will all be completely dismissed one month after the funeral – one month after today. One month, because Griselda was at least considerate enough not to leave them all suddenly unemployed, and she needed time to find workers.

The same goes for the workers in Opera Majestueux, though she gave them the choice to stay or leave after one month of working under her. Griselda made drastic changes to the way the Opera works, those displeased were allowed to leave.

But of course Grenadine's Fashion line and all the other womanly needs will continue as usual.

That was … 13 servants for the Manor, 8 actors who can sing and skilled enough, and about 20 backstage workers and minor actors/singers.

And she had no idea how to replace all 40++ workers in a single month. She banged her head to the window glass, mentally berating herself for such stupidity.

It was a moment later that her eyes caught something near the alley her carriage was about to pass.

There were children and teenagers, all huddled on a thin blanket, hugging with each other for warmth and comfort from the harsh world. There was… a tug of familiarity…

_Have I seen them before?_

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Incomplete people like them, who has no hope of getting work, not even skilled as thieves, banded together, in hope of surviving this unfair world._

_… …_

_"That's why, I shall give you a chance, work under me, and I'll give you a life you've never dared to wish. Leave your name if you have one, and then name yourself. It's your new beginning."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

"The Mistress won't be pleased if she was still alive."

"Reina, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. I was just sharing the kindness Dolores had given me."

"The Mistress loves art and beauty. You presented those, while these people do not. And you brought back not only one, but _seven_."

"Of course, they are my future workers; I need you to train them as servants. Give them a huge room to stay in together and clean them. I want to meet them afterward. And I also love art, but unlike Dolores who loves beauty, I love difference. It's interesting."

"Understood."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_For them, who are trashes of the trash, lowest of the low, it is, indeed, a life that they have never dared to wish, a life of comfort, where food and shelter is constant, where all they need to do is serve the Master of the Manor._

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Say, Little Missy, I hear ye own an Opera?" he asked, after hearing some of the more experienced servants talk. He smoothly refilled the Little Missy's cup of tea with his one hand before stepping back once more and letting the Missy continue her breakfast – just like how that head maid, Reina, taught him to.

"Yes! Opera Majesteuex! One of my pride!" Griselda – his Little Missy exclaimed before she took a sip of her tea. "I was thinking on getting your merry band to get acquainted to working in that place too! I can see your lot doing death defying tricks in the midst of my stage!"

He chuckled at the Missy's enthusiasm. "Ye jest, Little Missy, our folks have missing limbs, we can do no such thing."

"Ah, yes, missing limbs," the Missy hummed thoughtfully as she played with her food. "Have your little groupies come to my study later on. I have something important to give to those with missing hands or legs."

"May I ask what it is? Since I m'self, am missing an arm?"

"No you may not," the Little Missy said mischievously, "You'll spoil the surprise."

"Yipes! Me heart wrenches in pain at the thought of spoilin' ye surprise."

"Yes, yes, and you need to find yourself a name, same goes to your merry band. It's almost been a week and I'm getting tired of calling you with the name 'Orange' because you have orange hair. In fact, NO servants of Grenadine is going to have a name as lame as ORANGE!"

"Aye, Aye, Me Queen," it was the name he called the Little Missy when she is demanding. "In fact, since ye own an Opera, I was thinkin' of naming our folks with something Opera worthy."

He had never needed to be addressed by something as mundane as name, the others had either called him 'bro' or just plain 'hey!'. Some of them also didn't have name, but while they sometimes have difficulty, they can still survive.

"That's good," the Missy hummed, satisfied, before she continued to her next spoon.

Just then, they heard a loud scream of childish glee from the hall ways, followed by angry shouts from the maids and butlers.

"I reckon it is the duo 'Blondie' with 'Clay'. They're unexpectedly childish for one as old as us." Little Missy absently commented, "Maybe even older."

"Aye, but getting stuck in a lad's body can make ye. I can bet a penny that they're cleanin' the halls while using the mop or whatever cleaning tool as their skate."

"Of course they are. Personally, I don't mind, since they did get their job done _much_ quicker, with even _more_ perfection. The more traditional maids, however, think differently."

**.o0o.o0o.**

'Orange' looked for his companions, calling them one by one as he searched from the whole manor. He easily found the maid and butler duo as all he needed to do is follow the shouting – they created chaos wherever they go. He found the two of them hanging on the chandelier of the Main Hall with the other maids shouting for them to get down.

The boy of the two stuck out his tongue and proceeded to wipe the crystal of the chandelier, while the girl of the two silently wiped the branch of the chandelier., their small and light body easily hanging on the chandelier.

'More perfection' indeed. The Little Missy was spot on when she said that.

'Orange' called them down and have them go to the Little Missy's study.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Jumbo and Mally can be easily found together in forest by the Grenadine Manor. Jumbo was tending to a bush as he talked to Mally how to coax the peacock – one of the many Grenadine's pet living in the forest – to go nearer to her.

When they were first explained about the jobs available in the Grenadine's Manor, Mally was immediately interested in the animal house, as the Grenadine housed many supposedly wild animals, from tigers to wolves to birds and reptiles. The forest by the Manor was home to these 'pets'. It was a no hunting ground – except for the Grenadine Household.

Apparently, the previous Grenadines loves high quality fur, leather, scales, and feathers to be part of their clothes, so they decided to breed those animals themselves. And _apparently_, Mally also found out that most animals were naturally scared of her.

Jumbo, on the other hand, had always been a gentle soul. He took over the gardening side of the house, even helping Mally with whatever animals that needed care. It was also a good thing that Jumbo is tall and has thick skin. He doesn't need any help in getting to high places, Jumbo is a good climber even if it is unreachable, and the thorns of the plants will do him nothing.

They tried to coax the peacock a few more times before giving up and leaving for the Little Missy's Study, with the huge man carrying the one-legged-girl into the Manor.

**.o0o.o0o.**

'Orange' found the last two members in the kitchen. The black haired boy who the Little Missy labeled 'Blackie' was chopping on some vegetables while whistling a tune and sitting on a wheelchair, the chef of the household was stirring a pot while supervising him, and the youngest among their group who she labeled 'Freckles' was cleaning on some cutlery while chatting with the group of maids.

'Orange' had to cringe when he saw how 'Blackie' carelessly handled the knife. He chopped on some carrots, and when he was done, he spun the knife in his fingers before switching to the other vegetables. One mistake and his fingers will be off.

'Freckles' was listening aptly as a maid pour her hearts out, not really understanding most of the adult womanly problems, but sympathetic nonetheless. 'Orange' somehow knew that majority of the maids were fond of the girl.

He excused the two from the chef and maids, walking up to the Little Missy' study with 'Freckles' pushing 'Blackie's wheelchair.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Alright," the Little Missy stretched from her chair, papers neatly stacked on one side, while 3 wooden boxes piled on the other side, "now that all seven of you have arrived, I'd like to know how your first week have been."

"It's good!" 'Freckles' chirped, "The maids are all kind and they taught me many things!"

"For you, brat!" the smallest man, 'Blondie', growled, "We've completed our tasks each time, and yet the maids here kept on scolding us!"

'Clay' just tugged 'Blondie's butler sleeve and said, "We did jump from walls to walls. We also clean impossible high places. They're worried about us."

"Tch!"

"Your pet birds are rebellious," Mally commented, "And I haven't dared to face the tigers and wolves or the other meat eaters. Rather risky since I can't walk. But the horses are rather fun to care for."

"I just knew I'm very good at chopping!" 'Blackie' grinned, a knife twirling at between his fingers.

"Maybe you can also help me in the gardens. Some plants still needed a nice trimming," Jumbo said. "And maybe I can also help you in the kitchens."

"Well, ye know of m'day," 'Orange' stated in his thick Cockney accent, "I stay with the Little Missy, servin' her. Not particularly nice when the Little Missy started rantin' about some snobby noble business."

"You are going to help me in the future in regards to that." Griselda said, "I'm just introducing it to you."

"I thought that ain't part of the job description?"

"To a normal servant, that's true," Griselda scoffed at him, "but you are training to be my personal servant. You don't need to take care of my womanly needs, so the least you can do is help me in the job."

"Aye, aye."

Griselda stood up and tried to carry one of the wooden boxes. Jumbo wordlessly went over and shouldered all three boxes, looking at her for any further direction. Griselda told him to place it in front of her desk, in front of all of them. She separated all three before pointing.

"Left one belongs to Mally, middle one belongs to Orange, and last one is Blackie's," Little Missy said before she sat on her desk, "I expect to serve me better using those."

The three of them went over their boxes, opening it with unhidden curiosity, and all three gasped in surprise.

"This is-"

"Oi, oi, Missy, ain't this a little too much?"

"Prosthetic limbs," Griselda said, "Prototypes made from cow bone. Hopefully it is strong enough. I prepared the materials and gave them to some prosthetic expert. What are you waiting for? Strap it up!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

_So, leading the little group was the Phantom, orchestrating the whole stage, so very eager to please the Little Missy. Who, behind the mask of joviality, would put the Little Missy first and foremost, not bothering any ethics and morals. _

_Following closely, the fiery passion that made animals submit, the Huntress, who yields to no one. And by the Huntress side, stood the Knight, wielding every sharp object, standing back to back with the Huntress, protecting her as she storm the path. _

_And then, for all intent and purpose, two beings that cannot be separated, who works as one, two sides of a coin. On one side was the temperamental trickster, on the other side was the silent kindness, Trick and Treat. _

_Next was the voice of reason of this little rag tag group. He, a kind and gentle soul to those under his protection, but a beast from hell to those who harmed his beloved, is the Guardian._

_Lastly, was a curious and eager soul, who so readily made friends with strangers. She, who strived at being someone's companion, who melts frozen cold hearts with naiveté, is the Marionette._

_If so, then perhaps, the Little Missy who stumbled upon them, and who gave them the roles that they play now, is undeniably the Story Teller, who sings and dances the songs that told of stories._

_Unknown to them, the Little Missy sung a song to herself, a song about how a Circus became an Opera._

**.o0o.o0o.**

**A/N: HELP MEEE!**

**This idea just popped into my mind, and frankly, I know NOTHING about plastic surgery. I'll be very – VERY – thankful for any information about plastic surgery, boobs surgery, the thingies that makes the legs longer (I read somewhere that something like this exist, though I may be wrong), and the thing that can make people slimmer.**

**The name of the process and chemicals, the side effects of the surgery, how to take care of the body after surgery, what to avoid, how long can these plastic surgery stand – those kinds of things. I don't need anything too detailed or complicated. Just an overview of what I am going to deal, things I need to know to make my story reasonable.**

**When I searched about these surgeries on the internet, the things that popped out were 'Good Surgery Doctors' and too complicated explanations. I was hoping that someone would be able to give me a simple version, or maybe a website with simple explanation.**

**You may PM me or leave the information on a review, though for 'Anonymous', I may not be able to ask for more info since I really like to reduce the A/N as much as possible.**

**P.S: Can you guess which Noah Ark Characters is who?**

**P.P.S: I don't think I got the Cockney English nailed well…**

**Thank You**

**Huntress**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Typical Grenadine Household Mornings**

"Orange!" the Mistress of the household called from inside her room, "Help me with the corset!"

The orange haired man just grinned warily, shaking his head in fond exasperation. So much for him not needing to aid her in womanly needs. The Little Missy still asked him to pour this and that oil for her bath, get her this and that essentials, help her to put on this piece of clothing and so on and so forth.

He was even more exasperated by the fact that the Mistress still continued to use the name 'Orange' despite already naming him 'Clarion'. The name just… stuck…

He still remembered that day when he offered opera-related names to the Little Missy to call them. In fact, he still remembered the feeling of giddiness at the thought of having a cool name.

On the list were the names: _Phantom, Huntress, Knight, Guardian, Trick and Treat, and Marionette_

When the Little Missy's eyes landed on the list, she immediately threw a tantrum.

"_What kind of name is this? These are labels, I will not be naming any of you with labels!"_ she had said during that particular tantrum. She then proceeded on choosing their names.

Now, he was Clarion, Head Servant of Grenadine Household, and Personal Butler to Lady Griselda. The position was handed over by Reina and Willy, the previous Head Servants. Now both of them helped the Little Missy in Grenadine's business as subordinates and supervisors, while the Missy focused on Opera and the Household herself.

"Aye, aye, Little Missy," Clarion said as he opened the door to the Little Missy's room, "Help comin' right up."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Clarion is a summoner of phantoms and spirits, it was a name she found in the depths of an occult book regarding the Salem Witch incident. _

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Clarion! What in the world are you doing to our Mistress!"

Marianne was just pushing a trolley along, bringing the Mistress's morning tea into her room, alongside a few snacks. The door into Mistress's room was strangely opened, so Marianne didn't bother to knock on the door.

That was when her eyes landed on the half-dressed Mistress with Clarion behind her.

Clarion, realizing that she was there, raised his hands, knowing full well what Marianne was thinking, and knowing full well that Marianne will soon be unleashing her legendary temper on him. "I was just helpin' the Mistress with her corsets!"

"Oh! Mary!" Mistress smiled, "Good, Orange is hopeless! He can't fit the corset to my body!"

Marianne kept on glaring at him even as he stepped away from the Mistress.

"Do you realize," Marianne started, "That it is inappropriate for a male and an under dressed female to be in a bedroom? Out! You low-life perverted scum! From today onwards I will be helping the Mistress to dress!"

And he was practically thrown out of the room, before the door was slammed behind him. Clarion could still Marianne scolding the Mistress inside.

"Mistress! Next time, don't call on a male to aide you to dress. Call me, or Reina, or Yin, or Annie, understand Mistress? Men are wolves. They are not to be trusted with a woman, especially someone whose beauty might rival a fairy's like yours."

"Aww, Mary, thank you for the praise, but Clarion was the only one nearest, and I need to dress up quickly - ow! Too tight! Mary! It's too tight!"

"_Do I make myself clear, Mistress?"_

"… yes…" the Mistress squeaked out.

"Don't tell me, Clarion had been helping you to dress up this time all along?"

"Yup! I don't mind, though. I know he won't do anything!"

The door suddenly banged open, and Clarion could see a demon emerge from inside the room. Clarion didn't bother with anymore pleasantries or even an attempt to cease Marianne's anger.

He high-tailed ran away from her.

"**Get back here, you pervert!"**

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Marianne is a commoner hunter, who then rise through ranks as a female knight, written as a fiction, but the book became illegal as it goes against the England woman ideals._

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Morning, Mistress!"

Lancelot greeted when the Mistress entered the Dining Hall. He rearranged the cutleries and pulled out the Mistress's chair, allowing the Mistress to sit.

"Today's breakfast is mushroom cream soup, followed by fruit mix and French toast, accompanied by Jasmine tea." Lancelot then gestured to the arrays of fruits and fresh produce, "Which fruit would you like to have?"

"Orange, mango, apple, strawberries," the Mistress pointed, "Is that pudding? Give me some too."

Lancelot set to work, skillfully turning the fruits and peeling the skins, cutting it into bite sizes before dropping it on the a bowl of oat. The Mistress stirred on the cream soup, enjoying it in her usual slow pace.

"By the way, Mistress, why is Clarion and Marianne not with you right now? They usually followed you everywhere unless they have something important to do." Lancelot asked as he added corn flakes and honey into the fruit mix, a huge pudding jutting out from the surface of the oat.

"Hmm?" the Mistress hummed as she finished the last spoon of the soup, "For some reason, Marianne got angry at Orange, even though I did say I didn't mind."

"Sheesh…" Lancelot sighed before he presented the bowl of fruit mix to the Mistress, "I wouldn't wish Marianne's wrath on anyone."

"… Lancelot?" Mistress called out hesitantly, eyes looking at the fruit mix weirdly.

"Yes?"

"When I say I want some pudding, I wanted it as a dessert, not as part of the fruit oat meal." The Mistress said as she poked the pudding with her spoon.

"It's milk pudding with honey filling, I have a feeling it will taste good when mixed with the fruit and oat. Try it out. Consider this a new receipt."

The Mistress spooned up her breakfast and tried it out.

"It's odd, but I won't deny its good," the Mistress nodded on satisfaction. "Make this as one of my breakfast options, then."

"Then continue with your breakfast, I'll be preparing the French toast right now!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Lancelot is the name of a famous knight on King Arthur's reign, one of the Knights of the Round Table. His skills with anything bladed were unrivaled, and he was, above all, honor bound._

**.o0o.o0o.**

She was still enjoying her breakfast – still on her French toast – when Golem came into the Dining Hall, an odd looking flute in his hand. He approached her and kneeled beside her so that his big body did not tower over her. He offered the flute to her.

The Mistress took it and appraised it. "Buffalo's horn? With ceramic clay? Is this what you are trying to make when you asked for funds a few days ago? Why make a flute? No offence, but flutes are not well known in England."

"Your next Opera theme will be Runaway Tribe." Golem said, "And I don't do much in the gardens, so I want to help your opera."

"Actually," Lancelot cut in, "All of us decided to help out in the Opera. We heard that you've been lacking actors and actresses."

"That's good then," the Mistress said, "I'll be giving you a crash course about how to work in the opera sometime this evening. Get everyone to assemble in my Study. By the way, do you have anything else made?"

Golem pulled out clothes – tribal clothes – also little trinkets made from bones and flowers. There are several feathered head accessories and wooden sword…

"You're very good at this, huh? I never knew." The Mistress commented, "From today onwards, you are the Head of On-stage Property of my opera."

Golem nodded resolutely.

"By the way, is that peacock feathers? I do hope you do not pluck the feathers off my peacock pet."

Golem vehemently denied her claims. "I picked it up in the forest. There are a lot of shed feathers."

"Good."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Golem is the name of the creature that was brought to life by a wise man, which was tasked to protect the people. It was a creature of mythologies, said to have a body as sturdy as stone._

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Heya! Little Missy!"

"Good morning, Mistress."

"Oh!" the Mistress looked up to the chandelier of the Main Hall, seeing two child figures hanging on the chandelier branch. "Hello there, Yin and Yang! Do you like the wire setup that I just had someone to put on yesterday?"

"Not bad," Yang said as he balanced himself atop a thin – almost invisible - wire, "It made cleaning high places easier by a bunch."

"We can reach the ceiling corners and get rid of webs and dusts."

"Is the chandelier of the Main Hall now your favorite hanging place?" the Mistress questioned with a light smile, "Do I have to remind you that you still need to clean other places?"

"Done." The boy answered, while Yin nodded in meek agreement.

"Really?"

"Seriously!"

"How about the tea sets and dishes?"

"It was fun throwing the dishes, but yes, we cleaned and dusted them already."

"Library?"

"It's a pain cleaning the book one by one, but we had fun throwing the books back to their place. Lancelot has a seriously mean aim."

"The guest rooms?"

"Done, we even changed the sheets. Do you know how dusty that place is, huh? Are you sure the previous servants were working at all?"

Yin elbowed Yang in the ribs at the mindless comment.

"Do whatever you want then, but no damaging the properties."

"Of course, when had we ever broken something?"

Just then, there was a sharp snap, and all three of them could see Clarion running down the stairs in the main hall, followed by dogs – wolves? – followed again by Marianne who was snapping her animal training whip.

"The two of them were at it again," Yin commented.

"Aye," Yang agreed.

"If they broke something, I'll have to punish them, you know?" the Mistress commented.

"Come back here, Klarion, you coward! Pervert!" Marianne shouted.

"As if!" Clarion shouted back as he darted towards the door, "I ain't getting' m'self mauled by some canines!"

"Cerberus! Erebus! Carnarvon! Do not stop until you land a bite!" Marianne then dusted her maid uniform, returning her whip to the holster inside her sleeves before facing the Mistress. "Mistress, it seems that you are going somewhere. I'll prepare a carriage for you."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Yin and Yang, black and white, a Chinese believe of oppositions. There's a white in a sea of black and a dot of black in a sea of white. The complete opposites of each other, and yet they are the same._

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Missy! Mary!" a brunette bounded towards them, "I got the carriage ready. Tied them horse to the carriage nice n' pretty."

The Mistress smiled, "Annie! You are actually using your maid uniform! And here I was wondering when you will come around!"

"Missy!" The brunette's face turned red, "This is one time thing! I need ta go fer some groceries n' I realize they cost cheaper if ye look all cute and all that girl sass. In fact, I'm gonna change now!"

With that declaration, she pulled off all the ties of the corset and the ribbons, shrugging her maid costume off, revealing that she did wear a butler uniform underneath. The Mistress shook her head in exasperation.

"I need to check on the fashion house and then buy some clothes for the opera's costume. And I need someone to help out. Annie and Clarion, you'll be going with me."

Antoinette and Clarion. The two of them were good at speaking. Klarion, in particular, was good in haggling price, and for some reason, each time Antoinette talks with a seller, she managed to get some sort of bonus from the seller. It's like she had some irresistible charm. Then there was herself, she can swoon men into her favor. The three of them usually go if a large sum of money is required.

If Marianne was brought along in these kinds of negotiations, the seller usually ended up not daring to form another contract with the Grenadines, or verbal lashing between Marianne and the seller.

"Alright, Mistress." Marianne answered. "Have a safe trip."

"Then I'll go with ya," Antoinette said. "And don't call me Annie, that's girly. Call me Tony."

"You are a girl, Annie," the Mistress sighed in exasperation.

"And I'm wearin' a guy's cloth. People will laugh at a guy who has 'Annie' as his name."

"Ah… the quirks of my servants that I handle everyday."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Antoinette is a princess rumored to have a beautiful doll-like appearance, whose beauty melted thousands of hearts, whose heart is so very pure and kind. _

**.o0o.o0o.**

Griselda was inside the carriage, while Annie was in front, working as the driver of the carriage.

It was during that time that Clarion jumped into the carriage through the window.

"Little Missy!" he exclaimed, "Heard ye need some help with some things, so I hurried here."

Griselda could hear the sound of barking dogs outside of her carriage and shook her head, once more, in exasperation. For someone who was chased around the Grenadine grounds, Clarion still looked fresh and clean, even going as far as holding an umbrella for later use and giving her the fan-of-the-day, which is made of wood and blue satin.

"Annie!" Clarion shouted as he went to the front, where Annie was sitting, "Off we go!"

There was a light smack followed by a slight annoyed "Call me Tony!" from the carriage's front before the snap of whip could be heard.

**.o0o.o0o.**

In the evening, after introducing the Opera systems and how to act on stage to her servants, Marianne gave her a letter that arrived when she was gone earlier.

A letter from the _Queen_.

"Marianne, prepare me the best dress and a carriage for tomorrow evening. The Queen invited me for an afternoon tea."

"Understood."

It was a letter from the Queen to the Head of Grenadine Household, the _Nightingale_.

She was getting involved in the undergrounds soon enough…

**.o0o.o0o.**

"There's no need to be so nervous."

"Ah, I apologize. It was just so sudden and I haven't had the time to prepare my heart."

"Well, Queen Victoria doesn't bite. There's no need to be so tense."

Vincent Phantomhive and Queen Victoria herself had never ceased teasing her poor self ever since she entered the gardens. She didn't stutter, but the blush and the slick jerky and clumsy tick showed enough of her embarrassment.

"I am just an adopted child so I've never expected to even inherit Dolores's position! Much less meeting Your Majesty!"

Griselda realized that she had raised her voice, and then she tried to hide her face behind the tea cup she is holding. The other two just laughed at her antiques.

"You are adorable," Queen Victoria commented, "You don't need to worry of offending me, my dear. Young people are brash and spontaneous. Not to mention, just where did Dolores picked you up? She had one sharp eye for beauty and skills."

"Dolores said she was in her way to the Phantomhive Manor when she heard a beautiful and unique singing voice." The Phantomhive Head answered before she can open her mouth. "She immediately adopted her. I remember she was late for 2 whole days for the Aristocrat of Evil's meeting. Diedrich was furious."

"Ah, yes," Queen Victoria nodded, "Aristocrat of Evil. I assume you know of Dolores's role as the Queen's Nightingale?"

"I – uh – yes, I do," Griselda answered, "Dolores brought me along sometimes to learn."

"Then I'll assume the Grenadine Household is ready for duty once more. Vincentius here will guide you with your job, so ask him if you have any questions."

"I – huh?"

"Congratulations, you are now the Queen's Nightingale."

"A – ah? Your Majesty! I don't think I'm ready for such job yet!"

"That is why Her Majesty allowed me to guide you."

"B-but I don't even have a noble blood in my veins!"

"Blood doesn't matter. This Queen only appreciates good skills and dedication."

Griselda finally stayed silent and sulked. "You have every answer planned, did you?"

Vincentius just laughed with a wave of hand.

"Alright, now to a more pleasant topic. I heard Opera Majesteux is going to try something tribal and primitive? Will you…"

And the rest was spent on idle noble chit chat.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Clarion may be a jovial and easy-go-lucky man, but if there is one thing he is devoted to, it will be the Mistress first and foremost, followed by his small band that came from the same street.

He notices many things that he was sure a normal lady should not have, but the Little Missy had.

The fans that the Little Missy love to bring anywhere for one, was the sign of the first anomaly. It looked like normal fans, and they came in different variation like feathers, satin, cloth, leathers and so much more. The only different thing was that it weighted at least twice the weight of a wooden fan.

Later on, he saw one such fans wide open, with sharp blades on the tip of each wood, lying innocently in the Missy's room.

He took the fan and returned it to the huge chest containing the other fans. He pretended that he saw nothing.

The other was the cosmetics and accessories on the Missy's dressing table. Some of the accessories where sharp as knife, some of the huge stones jewels were actually a glass case shaped like a jewel with strange colored liquid inside. There are hidden compartments of pills inside some of the cosmetics.

Next were the umbrellas the Missy love to use, especially on hot, sunny day. He found out there was actually a hidden compartment inside the umbrella. It was a sword sheath.

Then there were her dresses, exquisite and eye catching as always. There are straps in the lower dress and inside long sleeves, as if it was placed there solely to strap a dagger or knife or guns.

Marianne found vicious human traps on the borders of the forest. Yin and Yang discovered quite a few hidden compartments hiding guns and passage ways. Golem encountered poisonous bushes, from the ones that cause itches to the ones that actually kill. Lancelot found it weird that there are so many knifes inside the kitchen, some of them were rusted with blood. Antoinette, who can practically befriend anyone, befriends an underground dealer inside the city, only for the dealer to avoid her like plaque after she mentioned that she belongs to Grenadine Household.

Clarion pretended he didn't notice what he saw and kept on smiling in that jovial way. Saying that perhaps those were '_from the previous generations'_, and '_hey, that's for security'_, and '_well, some people just hates nobles'_, and '_maybe_ _they were too lazy to clean the blood off?_', lastly, he told them to just keep each of their silence on the matter.

Clarion knew that some nobles were close with the Queen, close enough that the Queen invited them to some light party for a chit chat. As the Missy's personal servant, of course he needs to go with his Missy, though he was not allowed to enter the garden were they were actually having a chat in. Inwardly, he scoffed at the idea of him, who used to be a street rat, standing right inside the Queen's own palace, while the people who used to torment him as a disabled street rat suffered in their daily lives.

He opted to stay and chat with Tanaka, the butler of Phantomhive Household, while the Queen's two butlers served the guests inside.

The elder butler had been kind in giving him numerous of tips he garnered over his long butler career of serving 2 Phantomhive Heads.

"You know, Ciel had been missing his sister. He wanted to hear your singing voice."

The Missy stepped out with a man, the Phantomhive's Head.

"Aww… that's so sweet of him. I'll find some time in the near future. The Opera has been buzzing and the Queen needed me for something, it's hard to find an open slot in the near future."

"I understand. You did reconstruct Grenadine's operational system."

"It's been hard."

"Remember, any questions, you may come to find me or Diedrich."

"Won't Diedrich be angry at my sudden intrusion?"

"Impossible. He is my fag, after all."

"I pity him now. You practically abused him as a slave."

"Well, let's get going now. Wouldn't want to miss dinner, now, won't we?"

"Of course. See you soon. And thank you for the help."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Clarion noticed the Missy acting oddly a few days after the meeting with the Queen, like how she would carry her fan and umbrella almost everywhere. And like how she said she needed to do something without telling them just where she was going and she refused to bring any of them along, like how she actually asked the conditions of the other noble families and the newest news when she would usually ignore them.

It worried all of them sick.

"Clarion!" Marianne called.

Clarion smiled, "Mornin', Mary."

"How's the Mistress these days? Do you know where she went?"

Clarion shook his head. "Missy had been keeping things from me too."

"Clarion, Mistress got herself involved in some things. I found a huge gash on her forearm, and she refused to say where she got it."

"An injury?" Clarion's eyebrow shot up. The Missy had always hated getting herself injured, saying how hard it was for scars to disappear.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have found out if I had not barged in when the Mistress was changing. And then she was adamant wearing long sleeves, and she made me promise not to tell anyone."

"And yet you are here."

"The Mistress well being is more important to me."

"I'll try to find out what has been bothering the Little Missy." Clarion promised.

Clarion placed the tea set and snacks on the tray. It was afternoon tea, chamomile mint tea and fruitcake with mint cream. By this time, the Missy would be inside of her own office, throwing a huge tantrum about the idiocy of some nobles while doing paper work.

"Ugh! Another marriage proposal! Stupid, greedy, grubby nobles who just want to marry me for my looks… They just kept on adding my work list! Now I have to write a polite apology to decline their offers, or else they will take it as an offence!"

It was true, that was what Clarion heard as he entered Missy's study, tray in his hands.

"Afternoon tea is here, Little Missy. Ignore the proposals and have your favorite mint snacks."

"Clarion! Goodness gracious. Help me write the apology letters. I'll write one, and all you need to do is copy for the other letters. Your penmanship is quite good."

"… yes, M'lady…"

"Oh, by the way, ask Marianne or Annie to prepare a horse for me. I need to go somewhere."

Clarion brightened up at the chance to avoid the task. He quickly excused himself.

"And don't forget to return to my office to help me write the letters!"

Clarion gave out an exasperate sigh.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Marianne," Clarion called out, "Prepare a horse for the Mistress, it seems like she is going for one of those adventures."

"Should I prepare some other horses?"

"Some of us will be following the Missy, so yes. I will take Annie and Yang along."

"I also want to follow."

"Your prosthetics are still creaking, so you and Lancelot better stay and guard the mansion, together with Golem and Yin."

"… I understand."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"What is the Missy doing in this kind of place?" Yang whispered furiously, nose scrunched in disgust at the smell as he peered from the wall, even though a long time ago, they lived in a place with similar smell.

They were in the city, one of the shadier parts, where drug dealings and brothels were common.

"Who knows," Clarion said, watching as the Missy tightened her coat, pulling out a gun from within her sleeves, leaning on the wall as she spied on some shady men. "Seems to me she was involved in these kinds of business."

"Impossible!" Yang refuted, "She took us in. We never found any signs of strange medicine or the likes!"

"Maybe," Annie interrupted, "there was a reason why those underground people was scared of Grenadine's name."

"Maybe," Clarion agreed. The Missy shrugged her cloak off, revealing a commoner's long dress. She returned the gun to her sleeve and revealed herself to the men she is spying.

One of the man tried to shove her, and Clarion was all set for pouncing at the man for treating the Mistress roughly, before the sound of gunshot was heard, followed by another.

The two shady men were now lying on the ground, their blood seeping to the ground.

"The heck?"

The Mistress rummaged around the dead body for something, before finding a piece of paper, sighing in relief, and then returning the gun into her sleeves, wearing back her cloak, and then darting into another alley.

The three of them silently followed.

Now, she was standing in front of a brothel, eyes looking down at the piece of paper and the address of the brothel.

Yang stared in horror. "Don't tell me she's going to-"

The Mistress shrugged her cloak off and entered the brothel. Yang held back a panic and horrified screech, Annie gasped, and Clarion chocked.

"Why would she-"

"Shhh!"

"Why would our Mistress need to sell her own body!?"

"Shhh! There must be a reason!"

"This is a noble we are talking about!"

"Perhaps there is another reason why she needs to be here?"

The other two calmed down after hearing Annie's sound reasoning.

They watched as prostitutes slowly exited the brothel, running to whichever direction they preferred. Not long later, there were gunshots, and their own Mistress exited the brothel. She kept on running and running…

Running towards the building they are hiding in.

There was a moment of silence as the Mistress stared at them, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Why are the three of you he-"

She was interrupted by the sound of explosion coming from the brothel.

"You're going to explain to me what are you doing here later. For now," the Mistress took a deep breath and went up her own horse, "We run."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"This is what I'd call idiocy," the Mistress said, glaring daggers at each of Grenadine Household servants. "Whatever were you thinking when you are following me just because you are worried?"

"But we have right to be so!" Clarion refuted. "You were injured after whatever business you have, and we know nothing!"

Griselda glared at Marianne, who flinched. "We're going to talk about this later on, Marianne. I did tell you not to mention the injury to anyone."

"B-but the Mistress's well being is first and foremost for me!"

"That's right!" Lancelot intoned, "If Mary didn't tell us, we wouldn't have known you are involved in dangerous business! You gave us a new life, it's only right to allow us to help you!"

"The reason I adopted you into servants of Grenadine Household was not for you to be a cannon fodder. It was from the kindness of my heart! I'm not involving the lot of you! This is noble business!"

"Nobles do not go into shady places to destroy them! Is this something you need to do for the Queen? You've been acting strange ever since that tea party in the palace!"

"You're adamant in knowing. Fine!" the Mistress stated, "I'll give you the choice to keep on working under me or quit permanently and forget about everything that happened in this household."

"I, Griselda Acturius Melodium Grenadine, Current Head of Grenadine Household, am the Queen's Nightingale, a part of the Aristocrats of Evil. We work under the Queen to ease her worries by killing and destroying illegal and worrisome organizations. I was reinstated back to duty in the Queen's tea party."

"You have one night to think over your own decision," the Mistress said as she turned around. "Think over it carefully. I'm going to bed. I refuse cowardly servants who spent their time in fear."

**.o0o.o0o.**

The next morning, Griselda was woken up by a knock.

"Come in," she mumbled as she sat up. The curtains in her room were still down, so it was dark enough.

The door creaked open, and one by one, the 7 servants of filed into her room.

"Have you decided?" Griselda prompted.

"Yes," Clarion said. "And we decide that we will continue to serve under you, even if it means killing and gambling with life. At least, we are getting rid of scums, right? It's not like the Queen is sending us to murder innocent people."

"Fine, good answer," Griselda answered. "But where is my morning tea?"

"Huh?"

"You told me you want to continue working under me." Griselda said irately, "So, my tea?"

"Eh, er… coming right up, Little Missy."

**.o0o.o0o.**

**.o0o.o0o.**

**A/N:**

**Hmmm… People has been asking around for Snake. Even I'm itching to add Snake into my story this early, but sadly, Snake was not part of the original troupe. He was taken in sometime after the Noah Circus became popular…**

**So… no Snake for now.**


End file.
